Weirdos
by edelweissaaa
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP] Bagaimana jika Jungkook yang mengidap depresi, bertemu dengan Taehyung; seorang dokter kejiwaan muda yang sedang melakukan pemulihan pasiennya? Vkook/Taekook; Minyoon. NOT KOOKV, NOT YOONMIN. dldr.
1. 1: mentalist

"Weirdos"

 _present by edelweissaaa._

.

"Hal yang paling tidak kusangka darinya adalah; merangkak seperti laba—laba diatas dinding. Sambil tersenyum lebar kearahku."

[chapter 1.

now play: bts — house of cards]

Sejak lima menit berlalu, guyuran air kamar mandi membasahi seluruh pakaiannya. Tak deras, namun cukup membuatnya separuh meringkuk karena hawa sejuk menusuk pori—pori kulit. Pipi berisinya dialiri air tanpa ada niatan ia lanjut usap. Mata sendunya bergeming menatap lamat—lamat benda kecil didalam genggaman tangan kanannya.

Jungkook menggerakkan lengan kirinya, guna untuk sedikit terangkat di udara.

Ragu, ia benar—benar ragu. Dengan keputusan besar yang akan diambilnya kini.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia memerhatikan bagaimana benda kecil tajam itu mengisi tangan hampanya. Dua mata tajam benda yang mengkilat itu, merusak kinerja otak bersihnya. Mengambil alih akal sehat dan menjerumuskannya pada obsesi tak terkira.

Rasa ingin tahunya terlalu besar.

Sebelum mendekatkan benda tajam itu agar mengambang diatas pergelangan tangan kirinya, ia setengah mendongak membiarkan air shower jatuh mengalir diatas lekukan wajahnya.

Benda tajam itu sudah sepenuhnya berada disamping pergelangan tangannya yang tercipta masih mulus tanpa cela. Jungkook menggigit pipi bagian dalam sembari meringis kala goresan panjang di pergelangan tangan mulai mengeluarkan cairan merah.

Tetesan cairan merah itu pelan—pelan mengalir sepanjang goresan, semakin ditekan area sekitar goresan semakin merah cairan kental yang memaksa keluar berulang—ulang.

Jungkook tertawa sinting.

Ia baru saja menggores pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan silet.

.

.

"Adik sepupuku memang benar—benar gila!"

Jungkook terus—menerus menggerakkan jemarinya diatas buku tulis berukuran kecil. Lembaran putih penuh garis biru tua digoresnya seni dengan tinta hitam pekat. Mengikuti garis lurus yang dilukis tangan kanannya, sesuai imajinasi terlintas dipikiran.

"Gila dalam tanda kutip atau tulisan miring?"

Ternyata logika gadis memang macet, batin Jungkook tertawa iblis.

"Entahlah, ibuku membantu mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit jiwa." Ucap gadis yang melirik Jungkook dengan intonasi meyakinkan.

Jemari Jungkook terus menuntun kemana tinta hitam itu terlukis. Benar—benar tenang tampak tak terusik. Gadis yang memulai pembicaraan tak hentinya melirik Jungkook menyadari hanya pemuda itu satu—satunya lelaki yang berada didalam kelas saat ini.

"Karena Ibuku bilang, adik sepupuku mengidap penyakit jiwa yang suka menyakiti bagian—bagian tertentu di tubuh dengan benda tajam."

Sret!

"Ah!" Seru kedua gadis itu bersamaan, dengan gestur badan khas terkejut.

Itu karena goresan kuat dari pena hitamnya dan kertas tiba—tiba beradu nyaring.

Dua gadis yang tengah membicarakan perihal sakit jiwa itu refleks menoleh kearah Jungkook; seakan—akan pemuda itu adalah pelaku yang sebenarnya. Memang, mereka yakin sekali Jungkook pelaku dari suara nyaring beberapa detik lalu, saat mendapati Jungkook menggeser kasar bangku tempat dimana ia duduk sebelumnya.

Jungkook benar—benar pergi, menyisakan lembaran putih halus di atas meja yang kini diisi dengan torehan pena bergambar tulisan dekoratif.

"Astaga, aku hampir jantungan!" Gadis yang mengaku adik sepupunya sakit jiwa itu sama sekali tak menggubris, sekalipun terpikir hampir membalas ucapan gadis satunya.

Ia hanya bergeming. Fokusnya berdiam diri mengartikan bahwa matanya tak bisa berbohong untuk tak memerhatikan hasil karya Jungkook yang tergeletak hampir robek karena tergores diatas meja.

Ia menelisik, lebih terkejut dengan apa yang seharusnya ditulis disana.

Tulisan " _bitch_ " yang tercoret.

"Oh, _fuck_ _. That freaking boy_."

.

.

Luar kelas tepatnya di koridor tak seperti yang terbayang atmosfirnya dipikiran Jungkook. Suasana lenggang, sepi senyap, dan sunyi serupa tak berpenghuni hanyalah sebatas imajinasinya. Seolah peka dengan semua suara yang ada, dalam radius beberapa meter telinganya merasakan intonasi nada asing yang dihantar untuknya.

Benar, gadis—gadis di seberang sana menceritakannya.

Bukan menceritakan karena kagum.

"Tebak, apa yang lebih menjijikkan dari memakan sampah?"

"Melihat Jungkook akan mencekik gadis—gadis yang iseng membahas keluarga berantakannya."

Cukup, Jungkook rasanya ingin melayangkan pukulan saja.

Mengapa harus terlahir gadis dengan mulut yang digunakan hanya untuk membicarakan keburukan orang lain?

Bukankah lebih baik gadis seperti mereka punya empat tangan untuk menjelaskan semua, dibanding punya satu mulut yang teramat manis tuturnya?

Jungkook menggertak gigi.

Gadis bukan lawannya, ia hanya akan dianggap pengecut nantinya. Maka Jungkook memilih hal satu—satunya yang menurutnya paling baik.

Melewati jalan lain di arah berlawanan, yang justru berakibat fatal untuknya. Sangat.

"Oh, ternyata kau sudah besar kepala dan berani menginjak kaki senior?" Sialan, Jungkook kenal benar suara ini. "Hai, Jeon Jungkook?"

Dengan semua umpatan kasar yang melintas dibenak, Jungkook melafalkannya dengan tertunda dalam batin. Sumpah serapah bahkan makian terkasar dia punya, mengambang bebas didalam sana.

Ia yang awalnya berniat berbalik untuk memilih jalan lain tanpa tersulut emosi hingga nantinya dapat menghajar para gadis, malah menginjak kaki senior—brengsek—nya.

Kim Namjoon.

"Maaf, kau tidak punya hak untuk memarahiku. Aku hanya berbalik dan bukan sengaja menginjak kakimu," Nada Jungkook terdengar begitu datar, didominasi sirat mata yang kosong ia melanjutkan, "Tidak perlu membesarkan masalah, tolong minggir."

Mungkin koridor sekolah mereka sangat luas, bahkan bisa memuat lima orang lebih saat berjalan berdampingan. Alasan Jungkook menyuruh Namjoon minggir? Mudah saja, Jungkook sudah hafal apa yang akan Namjoon lakukan agar langkahnya berhenti saat ia tak meminta Namjoon untuk berpindah.

Seperti mencengkram bahunya kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas biru yang kentara, sampai dengan menendang tulang kering kaki kanannya membuat ia berlutut perih.

Jungkook tidak mau, sakitnya sudah biasa, tapi itu tetap terasa memuakkan bila Namjoon yang berbuat sebegitu brengsek pada dirinya.

Namjoom malah terkekeh, nyaris menjadikan Jungkook ingin melayangkan pukulan telak kearahnya. "Lucu sekali, padahal aku baru saja mengatakanmu besar kepala, dan kau mudah sekali tersulut emosi."

Sungguh, Jungkook jengah dengan basa—basi tak berujung. "Maumu apa, hah?" Tanya—nya tak sabaran.

"Kau manis, tapi sayang sudah cacat fisiknya."

Jungkook benar—benar tak percaya,

Namjoon.. tahu?

Nafas kasar Jungkook hembuskan, matanya menatap nyalang Namjoon yang tersenyum halus. "Cacat? Sekarang kau suka sekali menuduhku yang jelek—jelek." Jungkook menetralkan intonasinya. "Apa artinya kau iri dengan kecacatan fisikku? Mengagumkan sekali."

Detik selanjutnya raut Namjoon tak lagi menampilkan wajah bak malaikat penenang. Maniknya menatap obsesi diatas kilat amarah yang disembunyikannya apik. Pupil coklatnya membesar, alisnya ikut mengerut kearah luar.

"Kau mengelak dari fakta, Jeon—jungkook."

Suara Namjoon menjadi lain, serak dan terasa mencekik dikerongkongan begitu menyapa indera pendengaran Jungkook.

Bulu kuduk Jungkook meremang, entah memang fantasi atau nyata tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Ia tidak takut pada Namjoon.

Ia hanya takut kecacatannya terungkap.

"Tidak usah sok tahu tentangku, sialan." Bantah Jungkook masih ingin mengelak.

"Silet." Namjoon menatap pongah. "Aku tahu benda itu ada di saku celana kirimu," Desisnya, diakhiri senyuman tenang yang Jungkook anggap mirip dengan iblis berkedok malaikat. "Apa aku masih terlihat sok tahu, Jungkook—ah?"

"Brengsek!" Seru Jungkook marah, saat ia hampir membeo mendengar pernyataan yang bukan opini dari kakak kelasnya.

Jemarinya mengepal bersiap untuk melayangkan tinju yang keras. Jungkook maju selangkah, tinjunya hampir lolos sebelum guru konseling seenaknya datang memotong jarak omong diantara mereka.

"Jeon Jungkook, tidak ada lagi memukul senior Kim di sekolah!" Jungkook bergeming.

Lagi, ia akan dipanggil ke ruang konseling.

"Kenapa? Ayo ikut saya ke ruang konseling!"

Jungkook sama sekali tak melakukan pembelaan. Tidak, bahkan sampai guru konseling mengambil langkah lebih darinya yang akan tertinggal dibelakang. Kini kembali tersisa dirinya dan Namjoon pada luasnya koridor. Sirat mata keduanya begitu rumit dan sengit, Jungkook tak paham mengapa Namjoon suka sekali ikut campur urusannya.

Namjoon mendekat, "Wah dipanggil guru konseling. Seharusnya kau menurut saja padaku tanpa melakukan perlawanan, seperti kelinci manis yang menggemaskan." Ia menyeringai tipis, otomatis Jungkook hanya menunduk. Jungkook takut amarahnya akan meledak—ledak dan.. ia akan cacat.

"Aku—tidak akan." Lirih Jungkook dalam nada tegasnya.

Namjoon tertawa kecil dengan bahu yang mengendik tak bersalah. Dan tawa itu terasa mencekam dengan nada hambar.

"Bergabung denganku, kau bisa melukai diri sepuasnya." Bisik Namjoon, kemudian meninggalkan Jungkook dengan otaknya yang bereaksi atas kalimat yang baru saja dicernanya.

.

.

"Argh sialan! Aku tidak mau suntik itu! Aku hanya mau lem!" Pekik pemuda bersurai merah muda, sekuat yang ia mampu diimbangi gestur tubuh memberontak tidak teratur. "Aku mau lem! Beri aku lem, brengsek!"

Pemuda berjas putih khas peneliti, menelisik cermat keadaan seseorang yang berada di atas kursi khusus dalam ruangan rehabilitasinya. Injeksi ia remat dalam genggaman tangan kanan, disusul jentikan dari jari kiri ditabung cairan.

"Taehyung, si merah muda itu masih belum mau lepas dari lemnya!" Pemuda lain yang mengenakan jas putih mirip seperti pemuda itu—Taehyung, kecemasannya tampak terlalu jelas. Alisnya berkerut, bahkan ia meringis kala si pemuda bersurai merah muda diatas kursi khusus memgamuk marah.

Taehyung diam. Menjadikan pemuda yang melaporkan tentang pasien ketergantungan lem itu sedikit tak sabaran menunggu sahutan.

"Dia hanya perlu ditangani baik—baik. Katakan tentang hobinya," Akhirnya Taehyung angkat bicara, "Atau tidak, panggilkan Yoongi untuk menemaninya beberapa menit kedepan." dia selalu erat dengan simbol ketenangan, hingga pemuda disebelahnya bertanya—tanya karena alur hidupnya.

Apa Taehyung diciptakan dengan amarah berkadar nol persen?

" _Such a real part of angel_." Gumamnya.

Buktinya, Taehyung selalu tampil tenteram biarpun dengan wajah tanpa serinya. Pun sedikit senyuman, secuil tawa tak pernah keluar secara percuma dari belah bibirnya. Ia selalu menyiratkan tatapan tajam, tapi tak selamanya dapat diterjemahkan sebagai tanda amarah.

Seakan—akan sosok sempurna dapat dengan mudah dicerminkan dalam diri Taehyung.

"Aku mau lem.." Suara si merah muda mulai terdengar parau, memilukan saat melihatnya menggeram dengan blindfold basah diatas mata karena keringat membanjiri.

Pemuda yang kebingungan itu akhirnya tersadar. Kehilangan akal untuk berfikir kreatif, kiranya hal menarik apa lagi yang dapat ia katakan tentang hobi pada si surai merah muda; pemberontak kedua yang maniak tinggi terhadap lem. Maka, terburu ia memanggil— tepatnya memohon pada Yoongi agar pemuda itu sudi untuk menangani pasien tidak waras mereka.

"Yoongi _hyung_ , dia mengamuk lagi!" Serunya langsung. Yoongi lantas menoleh, menemukan entitas pemuda bawahannya menatap memelas.

Ia berdehem, "Biarkan, dia memang selalu seenaknya merengek dan meminta barang jahanam." Tak terduga, balasan acuh dari atasannya. Pemuda itu meringis, kesal dan putus asa mengigat disisi lain, kalau si maniak lem itu berhenti memekik tak waras; Taehyung akan memberinya gaji lebih.

"Ayolah, _hyung_ , kali ini saja. Lihat, dia seperti ingin mengoyak tali yang mengekang kedua tangannya dan— oh, lihat!" Pemuda bawahan Yoongi itu berteriak terkejut, ia terperangah sepersekon. "Dia menggigit daging lengannya sendiri, _hyung_!"

Mendengar adanya ketidakberesan akal yang mulai menguar dari benak surai merah muda, Yoongi mendengus kasar. Benar kata bawahannya, si maniak lem itu mulai lagi. Bertindak gila karena memang otaknya sudah tergeser atas manipulasi lem yang mengganggu saraf. Yoongi beranjak dari kursi kerjanya gusar, agak tergesa mengetahui darah segar sudah mengalir kental diantara kulit yang terkoyak akibat gigitannya sendiri.

"Hei, maniak lem." Panggilnya nyaring, namun nyatanya tak sedikitpun mengusik aktivitas diluar kewarasan dari si surai merah muda, yang sibuk mengendus penuh suka atas darah berbau amis di lengannya.

Yoongi mencekal hati—hati surai merah muda dari belakang, menjadikan pemuda tidak waras itu seketika berhenti mengendus. Perlahan, Yoongi menyingkap blindfold lembab dari netranya sehingga maniak lem itu rupa wajah keseluruhannya menyapa manik Yoongi. Tadinya maniak lem itu hampir menatap tajam seperti siap mengajak tempur seseorang yang lancang mengganggu aktivitasnya.

Namun tatapan tajamnya melunak, mengetahui pelaku bukanlah orang asing yang selalu mencercanya.

"Yoongi?"

Ada sedikit rasa lega di hati Yoongi, surai merah muda itu masih mengingatnya.

Sumpah mati, ia belum pernah sebegini peduli diatas perubahan pasien yang di rehabilitasinya. Mau mereka jungkir balik sambil menghantam kepala ke dinding pun, semua kasus itu ia serahkan pada Taehyung; teman satu perguruannya.

Tapi, tidak dengan si surai merah muda.

Bukan Yoongi yang mencoba peduli, tetapi maniak lem itulah yang suka sekali melihat batang hidungnya muncul. Si maniak lem itu suka sekali berhenti dari aktivitas diluar dugaan manusia waras kala Yoongi datang. Sejak Yoongi memberinya suatu kejutan tak terduga; permen berbau lem dengan perisa melon, maniak lem itu tidak pernah mau bersama orang lain.

Kecuali Yoongi.

"Berhenti menggigiti lenganmu, lantaiku akan kotor dengan darahmu yang amis." Ucapnya datar. Maniak lem itu menatapnya dengan binar kosong. Seakan tidak mengerti ucapan Yoongi, bergantian dia menengok lengan berdarahnya dan entitas Yoongi.

"Amis?" Ia bertanya bingung.

Hampir, Yoongi menepuk jidatnya karena kehilangan kesabaran.

"Astaga, kemarikan tanganmu." Perintah Yoongi. Pemuda surai merah muda itu menurut begitu saja, ia menyerahkan tangan sambil menatap Yoongi intens. Ia mengira Yoongi akan menambat luka gigitan di lengan kirinya, dengan perban atau apalah yang dapat membuat darahnya membeku dan berhenti mengalir.

Tetapi dugaannya salah.

"Y—yoongi!"

Yoongi menghisap darah itu dengan mulutnya sendiri tanpa jijik, membuangnya ke lantai seakan—akan lantai itu tidak apa—apa kotor; padahal sebelumnya ia melarang keras.

"Ini darah.." Surai merah muda itu berbisik lirih, menjadikan benak Yoongi sedikit terhibur mengetahui Jimin mulai paham dengan cairan kental merah yang berbeda dari minuman manapun.

"Siapa bilang ini jus tomat? Ini memang darah. Tidak boleh—diminum. Mengerti?" Penekanan ucapan "diminum" oleh Yoongi terdengar imperatif. Nada peringatannya mengemudikan kepala Jimin untuk mengangguk mengiyakan walau tak seutuhnya mengerti layaknya orang waras.

Yoongi belum rela menjauhkan organ pengecapnya dari lengan berkulit cela milik si surai merah muda. Sebab, aliran darah tetap mengucur dari sana tanpa mau mengalah dan berhenti pasrah. Sigap Yoongi menghisapnya lagi, lebih keras dibanding yang lalu sehingga raga pemuda maniak lem itu bergerak kikuk karena kegelian.

"H—hentikan." Yoongi melepaskan hisapannya, lagi ia meluahkan semaunya darah kental dari dalam mulut. Bau amis masih terngiang sampai ke otak, Yoongi yakin benar kalau sisa—sisa darah maniak lem yang tertinggal sudah melebur di pangkal lidahnya.

Ini gila, Yoongi tidak tahu mengapa dirinya yang semula sebegitu jijik dengan secuil darah memancur dari koyakan kulit; malah amat enteng mengerjakan perbuatan diluar akal sehat beberapa detik lalu. Menghisap darah pada lengan orang gila berulang—ulang, menaruh harap supaya cairan merah itu lenyap dari jarak pandang netranya dan berhenti mengalir cuma—cuma.

Yoongi mengelap sudut bibir sembarangan. "Nah, sudah selesai. Kau tidak boleh menggigitnya lagi, bodoh. Kalau kau menggigitnya terus, stok lem kita akan berkurang." Yoongi mengarang cerita, lancar sekali seperti ombak pantai. Ia tergelak sumbang ketika aura ketakutan terpancar jelas dibalik manik si surai merah muda itu. "Kau mau tidak mengonsumsi lem lagi setiap hari?"

"Tidak!"

Nyaris pegawai bawahan Yoongi terlonjak karena pekikan histeris Jimin tiba—tiba memekakkan telinga. Yoongi mengamit senyum miring diantara bibir tipisnya, mengerahkan tangan untuk menepak main—main pucuk kepala bersurai merah muda lembut. Si surai merah muda menengadah, Yoongi hampir terbuai tanpa perintah diatas binar polos dari pupilnya.

Sinar lampu ruangan sialnya mulai meredup. Yoongi melilit tidak serius rambut merah muda itu diantara sela jemari, mengusir rasa aneh yang berdesir menuju otaknya.

"Kau belum punya nama, ya?"

"Nama? Apa.. itu nama?"

"Nama itu, panggilan. Kalau kau tidak punya nama, akan susah sekali untuk memanggilmu."

Ekspresi yang Yoongi temui pertama kali hanyalah maniak lem yang menelengkan kepala linglung. Dahinya mengerut terlihat berusaha membalikkan ingatan sekeras yang ia mampu, namun faktanya usaha itu seutuhnya sia—sia. Sekali pun ucapan Yoongi tidak tuntas terolah kedalam pemikirannya.

Maka, Yoongi mengambil nafas berupaya meningkatkan kesabaran.

"Oke, mulai sekarang namamu—Jimin, setuju?"

Jimin, nama panggilan baru untuk pemuda itu. Ia bukanlah orang berakal waras, tetapi ia juga bukan orang gila bodoh berkepanjangan. Ia sedikit banyak mengerti mengapa Yoongi menyebut "Jimin" sebagai panggilannya; memudahkan Yoongi untuk merapalkan namanya bila ingin memanggil saat membutuhkan.

Jimin untuk pertama kalinya membeberkan senyum, tidak terlalu tipis diimbangi matanya yang menyipit. Tetapi sukses menerbitkan kesan baru dalam dirinya untuk hari ini.

Yoongi nampaknya kini akan beranggapan sama; benar kata orang banyak, orang gila memang mudah tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Aku suka namanya, Yoongi."

Berakhirlah tatapan Yoongi dari sana. Netranya terburu menukar objek pandang. Seakan paham keadaan benaknya tidak kuat menyaksikan garis lengkung familiar yang bibir Jimin tampilkan.

Yoongi tertawa hambar, "Yah, kau harus mengingat namamu mulai sekarang." Ia berhenti. Menyudahi gesture jemarinya yang semula memainkan helaian surai Jimin, tanpa hendak menata lagi sebagaimana rupa aslinya.

Ia meninggalkan Jimin sendirian yang masih memerhatikannya.

 _Namamu memang Jimin, hanya saja kau tidak mengingatnya._

.

.

[to be continue.]

yoongi uke gais, saia pro minyoon:)

vkooknya belum muncul, wkwk mind to review?:))))


	2. 2 : join

"Wanita biadab! Setubuhi saja terus laki-laki diluar sana, kau memang jalang tidak punya harga diri!"

"Jalang tidak punya harga diri katamu? Fikirmu mencari uang itu mudah? Kau sama sekali tidak memberikan nafkah, ingat itu brengsek!"

Jungkook meremat gagang pintu erat, ketika adegan dihadapannya mulai tersuguh dengan tingkah bar-bar yang kasar. Tampar, pukul, jambak. Kini raganya mulai menyesal mengapa kedua maniknya harus sebegini penasaran, sehingga dirinya menyempatkan untuk mengintip dibalik celah kecil pintu kamar.

Jungkook menyaksikan semua. Hingga isi kepalanya tidak lagi mau bekerja sama untuk memutar memori positif. Tidak lagi ada kasih sayang tertanam dalam otaknya, serpihan rasa simpati pun tidak sudi untuk tertinggal. Amblas begitu saja, kala pria yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya itu mudah sekali untuk memukul entitas ibunya dengan sebuah vas bunga berbahan dasar kaca.

Ia mengernyit dan menutup mata sepintas, tidak sanggup menyaksikan lanjutan dari kelakuan biadab orang tuanya. Tungkainya lemas sekali seperti akan tumbang, tetapi ia tetap memaksa untuk mengunci kamar dan melarikan diri melewati akses jendela. Sehingga jendela yang ternganga pun tidak lagi diindahkannya, ia berjalan tangkas untuk mencapai halte bus.

Jaket hitam ditubuh, sama sekali belum digantinya sejak semalam. Mungkin, masih ada sepeser uang yang tersisa dalam sakunya menjadikan Jungkook dengan penuh harap merogoh kantong secara bringas. Namun nihil, tidak ada lembaran uang dalam sana. Tak lain ia temukan hanyalah potongan kertas kecil yang luar biasa remuk.

Ia membuka kertas yang sudah remuk itu hati-hati, karena sudutnya sudah terkoyak akibat remukan tidak beraturan menggeser seenaknya. Jungkook mengulum bibir saat tahu, kertas itu membawa ingat dirinya kepada ucapan provokator Namjoon tempo hari.

Maka ia tergesa memasuki bus yang sudah tiba, menduduki sebuah kursi disebelah pemuda berjas putih yang diam-diam memerhatikannya.

Persetan, Jungkook acuh dengan semua orang yang protes pada bau menyengat khas rokok di jaket hitamnya. Sebab semalam ia tidak tanggung-tanggung menghisap benda pahit itu berbatang-batang untuk meredakan gejolak hati yang menghasutnya segera mengakhiri hidup. Sumpah, Jungkook baru tahu kalau merokok masih mampu menyadarkannya tentang sisa hidup yang indah.

Bus kota menghentikannya disebuah bangunan yang familiar. Sekolahnya sendiri. Jungkook melihat sekali lagi kertas remuk di genggaman, membenarkan bahwa alamat yang ditujunya tidak ubah dari dua kilometer di samping kiri sekolah. Ternyata, memang benar adanya. Rumah kecil pun terpampang didepan maniknya, seketika Jungkook mengulas tawa hambar.

"Kau pasti akan senang, _dude_." Bisiknya lirih.

Setelah siap memerhatikan rumah itu sebegitu lamanya, ia berjalan mendekat. Ia mengetuk pintu, pelan sekali. Namun tetap terdengar, karena dihadapannya kini sudah ada sosok yang mengulum senyum angkuh kearahnya.

"Apa kubilang, kan? Jeon Jungkook."

.

"Weirdos"

 _present by edelweissaaa_

.

"Hal yang paling tidak kusangka darinya adalah; merangkak seperti laba—laba diatas dinding. Sambil tersenyum lebar kearahku."

[chapter 2.

now play: bts — outro: tear.]

.

"Ah—bitch..! Sakit—hiks." Teriakan gadis itu berakhir dengan sebuah isakan pilu. Surainya berantakan, ia pun tak lagi peduli. Lengannya menjadi terkulai lemas tidak dapat diayun, saat injeksi menyelundup masuk kebawah jaringan kulit. Pembuluh darahnya berbaur kontan bersama obat bius, sehingga netranya menutup lambat bergantian. Dan ia pun terlelap tak lagi memberontak.

Tangan Taehyung menyingkap masker, menjauhkannya dari wajah sampai ke dagu sekedar menghirup nafas segar untuk respirasi. Taehyung meletakkan kembali jarum suntik itu semula kemana tempatnya berada, melepas sarung tangan karet yang berakhir di tempat sampah sehabis digunakannya. Taehyung tanpa minat membalikkan tubuh. Meninggalkan kamar pasien yang terisolasi untuk menemui rekan satu rumah rawatnya; Yoongi.

Namun, niatnya terurung. Ponselnya lebih dahulu berdering mengganggu, menyuruhnya untuk menyambungkan telfon dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Halo? Dengan Kim Taehyung."

"Target..?"

"Tidak usah khawatir akan keselamatanmu, hyung. Aku akan berusaha keras."

"Ya.. terimakasih."

Setelah sambungan telfon terpenggal begitu saja, Taehyung menempuh langkah kembali untuk menemui entitas Yoongi di ruangan kerja pribadinya. Dan semua rencana yang tersusun rapi dalam otaknya buyar, melihat kosongnya kursi dibelakang meja yang biasanya Yoongi tempati setiap petang.

"Kemana dia?" Gumam Taehyung, sembari menutup rapat pintu ruang kerja pribadi milik Yoongi. Kala berbalik menghadap berlawanan arah, dirinya malah dihadapkan dengan seorang pegawai berseragam putih khas simbol kesehatan; salah satu pegawai yang mengabdi dibawah kendali Yoongi.

Taehyung membuka mulut hendak bicara, sebelum pegawai itu memotong lebih dahulu. "Tuan Yoongi ada di kamar rawat nomor tiga, jika Tuan mencarinya."

Tentu, Taehyung menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan meskipun tidak ada niat untuk mengumbar ucapan terima kasih. Monoton, tetapi seluruh pegawai bawahannya tak terkecuali pegawai Yoongi sudah terlampau hafal atas segala isyarat yang diunjukkan Taehyung; dokter mental pertama mereka.

Lokasi sekitar tidak lagi diliriknya, sehingga akal sehatnya pun belum sempat mencerna tuntas.

Kamar rawat nomor tiga?

Yoongi ada urusan apa, dengan kamar rawat pasien bernama Park Jimin?

Taehyung lantas hanya dapat bergeming. Memutar knop pintu kamar rawat nomor tiga nampaknya menjadi sebuah kejanggalan yang menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dalam pemikirannya. Manik Taehyung menelisik bergiliran, kepada dua sosok manusia yang sama-sama menatap kearahnya; dengan dua sorot yang jelas tak sama.

Memang, Yoongi yang Taehyung cari telah terpampang nyata didepan mata kepala. Tetapi yang Taehyung tidak mengerti, mengapa jemari mungil Jimin menyelip nyaman diantara ruas jari Yoongi; menggenggam telapak tangan dingin milik dokter mentalnya.

Seingat Taehyung, kamar rawat Jimin bukanlah bagian dari jalan raya yang sengaja diasingkan oleh cat hitam dipadu putih; jalur khusus pejalan kaki yang hendak menyebrang sembari berpegangan tangan.

"Yoongi?" Panggil Taehyung ragu. Sebab, Yoongi malah mengusap tengkuknya terlampau canggung, seperti oknum penjahat kelamin yang tertangkap basah. Yoongi menarik tangannya lebih cepat daripada yang Taehyung perkirakan, kepala menengadah bingung milik Jimin pun terabai.

"A—ah, Taehyung." Ucapannya terdengar patah-patah karena tergagap memulai percakapan. Namun, Taehyung tidak seburuk yang Yoongi pikirkan, faktanya dokter penyakit kejiwaan itu hanya sekedar membubuhkan isyarat agar Yoongi mengekori langkahnya keluar kamar rawat; tanpa hendak mencemooh Yoongi sampai malu telak, perihal Yoongi yang tampak seperti sedang mesra bersama orang gila.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar, ikutlah dibelakangku."

Yoongi mengangguk satu kali. Helaan nafas tersampaikan melalui mulutnya, kemudian ia berpaling menukar pandangan. Sampai menemukan raut bingung yang kentara terlukis pada rupa tanpa cela milik Jimin.

"Kenapa dilepas?"

Jimin meminta keterangan, yang disambut gelengan nonsen dari dokter kejiwaannya. Yoongi hendak pergi tanpa menggagas sepatah kata.

"Cepat kembali, Yoongi."

Itu pesan Jimin dengan senyum simpulnya yang berhasil memberhentikan tungkai Yoongi. Tetapi, tanpa membalas ia berlanjut melenggang berlagak senantiasa tidak peduli. Yoongi hanya mampu terkekeh, ketika perasaan bodoh itu muncul menamparnya bersama kenyataan.

.

"Aku mendapat perintah baru dari Seokjin _hyung_."

Bahkan dokter kejiwaan jarang sekali duduk berhadapan sekedar membagi cerita. Kedua dari mereka sudah terlewat sibuk diburu kasus penyakit kejiwaan, yang nyaris acap kali mengancam nyawa. Taehyung dan Yoongi, mereka sama-sama berperan profesional. Tidak ada seriknya dalam menyambut beragam kelakuan aneh pasien sakit jiwa mereka.

Taehyung menyorongkan sebuah tumpukan kertas, yang Yoongi paham benar dari bentuknya yakni berkas pemberian Seokjin. Hening menyapa, Yoongi memilih mengusir kakunya kecanggungan dengan tangannya menyingkap map biru yang menyampul rapat berkas.

"Perintah baru, artinya kau akan mendapat pasien baru," Taehyung dapat menangkap senyum mencela tumbuh dari lipatan bibir tipis Yoongi. Untuk membalasnya, Taehyung tak lain berdecih mencibir.

"Dan artinya uangku akan lebih menumpuk dibanding uang dalam brangkasmu."

Yoongi memeriksa berkas Seokjin dengan bibir terkatup, bola matanya bergerak cepat menelusuri satu persatu kata yang tersuguh nyata.

"Jeon Jungkook—?" Eja Yoongi menggantung. "Pasien barumu—atau kau mau aku campur tangan dalam kasus ini?"

Pertanyaan Yoongi jelas menimbulkan keraguan bersemayam dalam diri Taehyung. Dia menggeleng tidak paham.

"Dia mengidap penyakit jiwa yang cukup mengerikan,"

Maka ungkapan itu menjadi alasan mengapa Yoongi bergegas mencari penyakit yang tercantum dalam informasi Jungkook.

"O—oh," Yoongi sedikit terbata. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya yang kering. "Self injury—sama seperti mama." Kemudian, ia tertawa sarkas merahasiakan keganjilan dalam hati. Sorot matanya nampak sendu meski tersamarkan tatapan tajam, nafasnya tersendat upaya menolak ingat; dan Taehyung menyadari segalanya.

Taehyung bungkam, gerak-gerik Yoongi membantu simpati untuk tertanam dalam benaknya. Seakan paham, ia menarik jauh berkas Seokjin. Membiarkan tangan lemas Yoongi melepasnya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa, aku akan menanganinya seorang diri," Taehyung bersuara, nadanya terdengar intensif. Mau tak mau, terpaksa atau tidak, demi uang yang harus diterimanya sebelum tanggal itu tiba. Yoongi mengangguk mantap. Ia berbisik, mendeklarasi bahwa dirinya benar-benar sanggup melampaui pekerjaan untuk menyerahkan bantuan bagi Taehyung.

"Semuanya akan kulakukan— demi kehidupanku. Asalkan—" Jeda, Yoongi menahan napas sepintas. "Aku bekerja dibelakang layar."

Karena Yoongi tahu, otaknya tidak akan sudi bekerja diluar batas kemampuan; ketika memorinya tiba-tiba menyimpan apa yang seharusnya ia hindari untuk kesehatan jiwanya seorang.

.

"Sudah kuduga, kau akhirnya menurunkan egomu sehingga bisa sampai disini, Jeon."

Jungkook berpaling, separuh tidak sudi mendengar ledekan halus Namjoon yang seakan menghantam kepalanya. "Diam, aku akan membatalkan semuanya jika kau terus mengoceh." Ancamnya garang. Tetapi tidak menjadikan Namjoon menciut, dengan kurang ajar dia bersiul nakal menggoda puncak kesabaran Jungkook.

"Minumlah, aku tahu kau sedang kalut, man. Kau butuh ketenangan, maka nikmatilah suasana rumahku, oke?" Ia meremat bahu Jungkook halus. "Lupakan masalah di rumahmu." Seketika urat leher Jungkook yang tegang, melemas kembali kala ia meminum sembarangan cairan berwarna oranye dalam gelas bening milik Namjoon.

"Aku tidak habis pikir. Sudah menjadi ayah pun, dia masih tidak punya belas kasihan." Jungkook mencibir muak, sambil mengulang aksi menenggak minumannya terus-menerus. Ia tertawa putus asa dan menyelami manik bening Namjoon. "Katakan padaku, apa isi benakmu pun juga sama dengannya?"

Tadinya Namjoon hanya bergeming. Ia tidak mengira kalau pertanyaan Jungkook tak jauh sukar jawabannya dengan soal ujian akhir tahun semalam. Lidahnya beku, melumpuhkan niatnya untuk menjawab penuh dusta.

"Aku tidak," Dengan canggung, Namjoon mengulum bibir. Syukur Jungkook tidak melihat kegugupannya.

"Aku akan empati pada siapapun yang berbaik hati padaku. Bukan begitu seharusnya, Jeon?"

Jungkook mengatupkan kelopak mata lelah. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu siapa yang harus kupercaya saat ini. Semuanya begitu samar dan abu-abu."

"Percaya padaku." Sanggah Namjoon serius. Ia menatap licik.

"Kau suka menggores silet pada lenganmu, aku tahu itu. Dan aku lebih tahu kalau itu tidak baik bagi hidupmu, bung. Kulitmu menjadi rusak bahkan jika infeksi nantinya, maka organ terpenting dalam hidupmu akan diamputasi dan kau tidak bisa bermain basket kesukaanmu lagi."

Sedikit nyaring Jungkook meringis setelah membuka mata. Membayangkan betapa mengerikannya mimpi buruk terbesar dalam hidup bila tangannya harus puntung hingga ke siku.

"Tetapi, aku tahu kau tidak pernah bisa lepas dari kebiasaanmu." Tuding Namjoon akhirnya. Jungkook tak membalas, tiada kesalahan yang harus ia tentang sekarang. Faktanya, ia memang tidak bisa untuk mengakhiri tingkah diluar akal sehatnya. Ia tidak pernah mampu menghentikan jemari untuk menyudahi sayatan diatas permukaan kulit lengan kirinya.

Ia tidak pernah sanggup, karena rasanya sudah seperti candu yang tak dapat dikesampingkan.

"Lalu, untuk apa aku susah payah datang kemari? Mendengarkan ocehanmu?"

Namjoon menjentikkan jari, merasa cemerlang. "Kau salah besar, kelinci manis. Aku disini untuk memberikan penawaran hidup baru kepadamu. Betapa indahnya jika daya tahan tubuhmu tidak akan pernah menurun, meskipun lenganmu mengeluarkan darah sebegitu banyak."

Namjoon berdiri tegak, beranjak dari kursinya lalu mengisi celah kosong sofa di samping Jungkook duduk. Ia tersenyum iblis. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan semuanya. Kau bisa sepuasnya membuat kulitmu luka tanpa kesakitan berlebihan sedikit pun. Semuanya akan terlihat seperti semula kembali, tidak ada goresan mengerikan timbul di kulitmu. Bagaimana, Jeon Jungkook?" Desis Namjoon provokatif.

Tawa Namjoon berderai puas dalam batin. Hati perutnya memerintah untuk bibirnya tersenyum angkuh, ketika ia dihadapkan dengan raga separuh hampa milik Jungkook. Tampak rapuh, Jungkook butuh tempat untuk bertumpu agar bebannya dapat dibagi; maka Namjoon memberi elusan penuh perhatian diatas jari-jemari berisi pemuda Jeon itu. Seringai tampil apik dibibirnya, mendorong keyakinan dirinya untuk bertindak lebih kurang ajar; menyapu paha Jungkook melalui usapan lembut yang menggoda.

Jungkook melenguh pendek, matanya sayu, tangan gemetarnya susah payah menepis tidak rela akan sentuhan pelik dari Namjoon.

"Jangan sentuh, brengsek!" Teriaknya tak ubah dari sebuah lirihan putus asa.

Namjoon tidak mengindahkan titahnya barang sedikit pun. Lancang sekali kelakuan Namjoon, tentu tiada lagi otaknya mengusir sangsi; yang mana garis rahang Jungkook pun dibelainya penuh afeksi. Kelopak indah manik Jungkook separuh tertutup, separuh terbuka.

"Putuskan sekarang, Jungkook—" Kembali Namjoon berdesis, bibirnya nyaris menubruk ringan mengenai daun telinga Jungkook. Seringainya lepas saat Jungkook menangkap jemarinya terburu.

Kelopak mata Jungkook terbuka pelan-pelan, pupil hitamnya menatap Namjoon dalam.

"Aku— terima."

.

Minimarket, buka selama dua puluh empat jam.

Kedengaran konyol bagi seorang dokter Taehyung mencari entitas pasien barunya disana?

Tetapi prinsip Taehyung lagi-lagi mendekam seenaknya di benak, yang mana; seburuk apapun keadaan, dirinya tetap lah hanya mengemban peran sebagai dokter pemulih— bukan pencerca lembar usang jalan hidup orang yang cacat mentalnya secara terperinci.

Taehyung mengecek berulang-ulang ponselnya dengan keberadaan minimarket dihadapannya. Memeriksa sekali lagi, bilamana tak ada secercah kekeliruan pun yang ponselnya telah informasi-kan.

"Jeon Jungkook— asal Busan, mendatangi minimarket favoritnya dengan mengenakan hoodie hitam kesukaannya," dikte Taehyung, matanya menelan tuntas huruf konsonan dipadu huruf hidup yang terketik apik di ponselnya. Taehyung menelengkan kepala, sedikit mendengus acuh membaca monografi di akhir.

"Menyukai aroma kelapa untuk disampirkan pada pakaian atas, akan terlihat seperti kelinci ketika tertawa."

Menaikkan pandangan adalah hal awal yang dilaksanakan si dokter mental. Menguntit bersyarat terang-terangan sosok pasiennya dari balik kaca minimarket yang tembus pandang. Bening, terlalu terekspos. Maka, tak ada lagi dalihan demi berkilah bagi Taehyung, untuk menampik kasus yang sudah semestinya diturun tangankan kepadanya.

Ia menunggu, lama sekali. Ada rasanya sepuluh menit. Mata yang menyorot tajamnya mencermati bagaimana Jungkook yang terbengong layaknya manusia dungu; menyambung antrean pelanggan dengan baik sampai gilirannya menghadapi kasir tiba.

Taehyung diam, kalem di tempatnya.

Hingga ketika Jungkook bergelagat aneh; hendak kabur melarikan diri sembari merampok habis barang belanjaan yang tersampir dalam troli gendongnya, tak ada niatan menyerahkan uang sebagai bentuk transaksi.

"Hei, pencuri!"

Jungkook terlonjak kaget, cengkraman tangan seseorang pada tangannya mencegat sia-sia aksi penilapannya. Bukan kasir, bukan penjaga minimarket. Hanya seseorang berjas hitam rapi dengan setelan yang memadai. Netra Jungkook bergetar spontan, menyangkal betapa sakit luka di lengannya ketika kuku pria berjas hitam mencekal dengan tak tahu perasaan.

"L—lepas.." bisik Jungkook lirih.

"Dia tidak mencuri, dia berlari untuk mencariku dan menyuruhku untuk membayar belanjaannya." Ucap pria berjas hitam dingin, menuju penjaga kasir yang terkejut.

Mata Jungkook membola.

Tercengang saat pria berjas hitam itu menggali beberapa lembar uang yang tak terlipat rusak dari dalam dompet, meletakkan begitu saja di atas meja kasir; tak peduli kembalian dari uangnya yang bahkan mungkin dapat membuat kondisinya dirugikan.

"Jangan melakukannya!" Seru Jungkook tak terima, meringis marah ketika tak dapat melaksanakan perlawanan apapun bilamana ia ditarik keluar pria berjas hingga kepada luar minimarket.

Pria berjas hitam itu menatap intens Jungkook, jelas jantung pemuda Jeon berdetak tak nyaman. Takut dan gelisah. Memilih menundukkan kepala sedikit, mengepal tangan disamping paha dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ingin marah, pria itu telah menolongnya. Ingin berterima kasih, pria itu hanya orang asing.

"Maaf, aku Kim Taehyung."

Jadi, Taehyung nama orang asing lancang ini, pikir Jungkook.

Tetapi, Jungkook total tercekat sehabisnya; pria itu membisik di telinga kirinya yang sejuk;

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa pemuda manis sepertimu membeli sekotak silet?"

.

.

[to be continue.]

ada yg memiliki kesamaan dgn jeongguk? tidak apa, jangan merasa malu. menggores adalah salah satu cara dari membuat hati lega.

mind to review?;))


End file.
